Breakout
by PixieStixPrincess
Summary: Dumbledore casts a spell on Hogwarts' student body and staff....oh what fun! Love won't happen untill later on in the story. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: What would I do if I owned Harry Potter:   
  
Make Death Eaters rule the world (i'm a bit off)  
  
Make myself as a character and kidnap Draco Malfoy, Gred and Forge, and Oliver Wood  
  
But sadly, i don't own Harry Potter....oh well....::MUST BLACK MAIL J.K. ROWLING!!!::   
  
AN: this is my first fic so please be nice or i'll attack you!!! ::looks evil:: well, ummm...this story is about a spell Prof.Dumbledore put on the students and teachers....oh what will ensue...dunno if i should make it romance...hhmmm....  
  
  
  
Now onto the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Attention students and Proffesors! For the next two weeks we will be experimenting with a new spell for creativity. It's the Armonia   
  
Desiderio spell; it makes one break out into musical expression of what they feel. It should unite us with the music we like, or how we are feeling.It will give it's results tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said loudly to everyone in the Great Hall. The students were whispering happily, Prof. Mcgonagal *sp?* looked sick, Prof. Snape had the appearence he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, while Albus had an amused twinkle in his eye. "Now let us begin! Armonia Desiderio!" and with a switch of his wand, the spell was activated.   
  
  
  
~*At the Gryffindor Table*~   
  
"This is so cool!" Ginny shrieked while looking at her friends with an excited face.   
  
  
  
"Not for me..." Harry muttered darkly  
  
"I'm scared, of what will happen tomorrow...." Ron said as he was looking at Neville Longbottom, since he'd heard him sing in the shower.   
  
"I think it will be...interesting," Hermione said while smiling.  
  
  
  
~*At the Slytherin Table*~  
  
"This sucks," Blaise Zambini *sp?* said to Draco, Pansy, Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe (lol i like using their names!) while sneering to Dumbledore with smugness.  
  
  
  
"I know! God Dumbledork is getting crazier each year," Pansy whined as had her hand on Draco's inner thigh rubbing it with her thumb  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm too lazy to write more  
  
should i continue   
  
plez   
  
R & R!!! 


	2. TIME WARP BABY!

Discaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Harry Potter??!!?!?!?!  
  
AN: I'm happy, since I got a few good reviews than a lot of bad reviews! ::woop woop:: ::does victory dance::   
  
Now Onto The Story...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey you guys, c'mon, we gotta go now! RON! GET UP!!!" Hermione yelled at the garbage disposer, also known as Ronald Weasley.   
  
  
  
"Coming, coming; don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ron fought back, he liked fighting with his oh so lovely girlfriend, Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist, because it would be harder for Ron to get in," Harry said with an I-know-you-guys-shagged-in-the-broomcloset-and-got-caught-by-an-aroused-Snape look.   
  
The trio were walking to their potions class which was in the dreary ol' dungeons. What fun. The door was locked, most students believed they had died and gone to heaven, but oh no, Hermione had to ruin it by unlocking it with Alohamora. But the didn't know what was in store for their not so innocent eyes....   
  
  
  
There was their potions master, transfiguration professor, and headmaster singing to the song Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show.   
  
Snape:  
  
It's astounding  
  
Time is fleeting  
  
Madness takes its toll  
  
But listen closely  
  
Severus was singing while doing some....naughty moves that gave both Proffesors in the room get the hibbie-jibbies.  
  
Minerva:  
  
Not for very much longer  
  
Minerva's hair was out (wildly I must say) and bumping and grinding with Severus, while Dumbledore was on Snape's desk stripping.  
  
Snape:  
  
I've got to keep control  
  
I remember doing the time warp  
  
Drinking those moments when  
  
The blackness would hit me  
  
Both:  
  
And the void would be calling  
  
All (Dumbledore Mcgonagal Snape):  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
(the three oldies were doing the dance moves below)  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
It's just a jump to the left  
  
All:  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
Put your hands on you hips  
  
All:  
  
You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Minerva:  
  
It's so dreamy  
  
Oh fantasy free me  
  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
  
In another dimension  
  
With voyeuristic intention  
  
Well secluded  
  
I see all  
  
Snape:  
  
With a bit of a mind flip  
  
Minerva:  
  
You're into the time slip  
  
Snape:  
  
And nothing can ever be the same  
  
Minerva:  
  
You've spaced out of sensation  
  
Snape:  
  
Like you're under sedation.  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
  
  
Then Hermione joined in from watching and got an incrediblely...high voice.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Well I was walking down the street just having a think  
  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
  
He shook-a me up, He took me by surprise  
  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
It's just a jump to the left  
  
All:  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
Put your hands on your hips  
  
All:  
  
You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
That really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Then the 3 teachers passed out on the floor, while Hermione was utterly embarrassed and ran out of the dungeon.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it? Please oh please review! 


End file.
